


【鳴佐】『扇居』-17(古風/黑暗文/浪人鳴X殘疾佐)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: 古風/黑暗文/
#浪人鳴X殘疾佐
#有提及抹布X佐情節不細寫，請自行斟酌、感情線和肉都是鳴佐
#一篇思想有點噁心奇怪的文(?)毀三觀
#佐弱化
啊...鳴佐是甜的
不能接受不要看
＿＿＿＿＿





	

**Author's Note:**

> 古風/黑暗文/
> 
> #浪人鳴X殘疾佐
> 
> #有提及抹布X佐情節不細寫，請自行斟酌、感情線和肉都是鳴佐
> 
> #一篇思想有點噁心奇怪的文(?)毀三觀
> 
> #佐弱化
> 
> 啊...鳴佐是甜的
> 
> 不能接受不要看
> 
> ＿＿＿＿＿

「沒事…繼續。」聽著鳴人帶著喘氣的低聲安撫，佐助睜開眼伸手撫到鳴人臉上同時雙腳環上對方腰間做為鼓勵的動作。

鳴人點了點頭坐直身繼續幫他擴張，並沒有他想像中的艱難，或許也是因為對方的身體早就經歷過許多性事被開發的很好，但看到佐助因情慾泛起紅暈的臉頰還有略帶濕潤的黑眸還是讓他不自主沉醉，至少他和自己一起時是享受的。

鳴人慢慢架入手指的數量，直到四指能很好的在裡面進出鳴人才慢慢抽出手稱到佐助上方府下身在對方額頭上落下一吻，慢慢的往下直到鼻尖，再伸手想撥開蓋在他左眼上的劉海卻被佐助擋住了手。

「不要。」佐助撥開鳴人甚至用手擋在臉上，他不想讓鳴人看到他瀏海下的樣子，受了傷的那隻眼，甚至失去了眼球，眼皮下就是一個凹陷的窟窿，他自己都覺得可怕，他不想自己醜陋的樣子被對方瞧見。

「別怕。」鳴人笑了一下拉開佐助的手親吻他骨節分明的手指把他的手壓回枕邊，另一手撫上對方的臉頰，輕輕撥開蓋在上面的髮絲，未曾見過的面貌露了出來，一樣細緻的皮膚，左眼周圍有淡淡的疤痕，張開的的眼皮下是一個窟窿雖然已經沒有駭人的傷口看起來還是有些違和感，佐助另隻眼的視線明顯別了過去鳴人注意到他的小動作出聲哄到: 「相信我，你還是一樣很美。」

「噁心嗎?」佐助轉過視線眉頭不引人注意的微微皺起，鳴人看得出來對方因為自己的身體感到自卑，不管是眼睛斷掉的手臂到被很多人碰過的事情，這讓他懷念起小時候那個一臉高傲的小少爺樣子，鳴人暗自決定一定要讓他再變成那個樣子，他本應就該是個高貴的少爺。

「不會，我說過你還是一樣好看我說。」鳴人說著吻上他左眼的眼瞼，佐助瞇起眼蹭了一下他的臉頰。

「嗚…嗯。」他感覺到鳴人輕輕舔著他閉起的眼皮即使那裡有著詭異的凹陷，佐助側過頭躲開了鳴人的舌，然後湊上自己的唇跟他索吻，鳴人也如他願的咬住他的嘴唇和他撕吻，直到兩人氣喘連連的分開。

「哈…佐助，我可以…可以嗎?我忍不住了啊我說……。」分開唇鳴人舔去佐助嘴角掛著的唾液，一邊用自己腫脹的下體麼著佐助的臀部來表達自己幾乎要忍到極限。

「哈…哈阿……嗯。」佐助也喘著氣，迷離的眼神看著鳴人慢慢的點頭，他也早就等不及了，主動抬起臀部去磨蹭鳴人的下體，誘惑著對方快點侵犯自己的身體。

得到同意，鳴人壓下身抬起佐助的腿直接架到肩上，側過頭親吻著對方的膝蓋，一邊欣賞佐助帶著淚痕的眼眶紅潤的臉頰，佐助的柔韌性很好，即使是這樣的動作他對他也不是很困難，和做為前暗殺者的訓練有關，難怪村民都覺得他身體是個極品，像陶瓷一樣白皙的肌膚，精緻的面孔柔韌的身軀，加上之前不會反抗的溫順態度，不沉醉也難了。

鳴人把自己腫脹的陰莖抵道佐助擴張過後的穴口，扶著他的臀部慢慢用力，即使他盡量溫柔，在剛吞入一點時佐助還是難受的皺起眉頭讓鳴人急忙著暫停動作詢問他還可不可以。

「怎麼樣?很疼嗎我說?」鳴人才頂入前端就停了下來，其實他自己也忍得辛苦從他在冬天裡滿頭大汗就能看得出來，但他還是怕傷到佐助，只好停下來詢問對方。

「嗚嗯…沒事，快點。」佐助搖搖頭表示自己可以，說完全不會疼也是假的，即使鳴人細心的幫他擴張過，可跟手指比起來鳴人的性器還是太粗了，但也就是有些鈍鈍的疼痛，更多的還是想要鳴人快點進入的快感，於是他開口催促對方。

「好…痛的話要說啊，我會停下來的我說。」鳴人在三叮嚀後開始繼續動作。

鳴人繼續慢慢的挺入他的身體，腸道被擴張過程的感覺上異常緩慢，所有感覺都被放大數倍，他的身體微微發抖，不知道是興奮的還是冷的，不知道過了多久鳴人發出一聲嘆息終於把全部插到他身體裡，這時兩人都像是剛從水裡爬出來一樣，頭髮濕的貼在臉上。

「…我動了喔。」

鳴人說完，一手扶著他的腰，另一手按著他掛在肩上的大腿往後退出了一些後又頂了進來，佐助咬住唇發出一聲悶坑，手抓緊了身下的床單側過頭把臉埋在枕頭裡，感受到鳴人越來越快的力道，一次次抽出挺進的在濕潤的內壁摩擦發出淫穢的水聲。

「嗚…啊嗯，嗚嗯。」佐助被頂的關不住呻吟聲，咬著唇享受鳴人帶給他的一次次快感，不管是在他胸前挑逗的手指，還是摩擦著腸壁熾熱的陰莖，或是時不時在他耳邊吐出的愛語。

「佐助…你好棒，好美…真的，我愛你。」鳴人一邊不受控制的擺動腰肢，下壓身體幾乎把對方折成兩半，由上而下的大力搗幹著溫順的吞吐著他的肉穴，享受著對方身體的緊緻，濕軟的內壁在他一次次頂入時軟肉包覆上來吸附著他的陰莖，在他抽出去時又像是依戀一搬，甚至每次抽出他都能看到裡頭被他翻出的煙紅嫩肉，帶著白色的濁液混雜著流過佐助的臀部滴落在他們身下的被單上。

「啊…嗚…我…啊嗯，我也，嗚!鳴人。」佐助想回應對方，可惜一開口就被插的滿是呻吟，只好緊緊摟助鳴人的肩，跟他更加貼近的感受著對方的心跳。

「我們…一起好嗎?」鳴人抬起頭和佐助雙目相交，身下的動作還在繼續，他快達到巔峰，他想和佐助一起享受，迷濛中佐助輕輕點頭，湊上去吻上鳴人，鳴人一邊捧著他的臀部快速抽插，一邊把舌頭伸道佐助嘴裡舔拭著他的口腔，分開後鳴人把頭埋到佐助的頸側，聽著對方忍不住發出的低吟。

「嗚!啊…哈啊…嗯。」在幾次深入後鳴人抱著他的臀部插在深處達到高潮，一股股滾燙的精液打再被操的敏感的肉穴裡，佐助閉緊眼顫抖著也射了出來，白濁的液體染滿兩人的小腹。

高潮後佐助還有些渙散，早些恢復過來的鳴人抱著他的頭細細的舔吻，把在他身體裡的性器慢慢抽出來，一抽出來佐助就感受到一股熱流慢慢的流出身體，自然的又發出一聲低吟，鳴人吻著他的肩，把他翻了過去脫下他還掛在身上的外衣，開始細細的吻著他的背部，在佐助還迷離時從身後咬著他的耳朵輕聲的問到:「還可以嗎?」

佐助側過身看著鳴人的臉，感覺到身下鳴人又興奮起來的性器抵到自己的身體，無奈的笑了一下點點頭。

事後雖然很累，但是那是他第一次由身到心都享受的性事。

TBC


End file.
